everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayden Huntsman's diary
Through The Disguise I love nature! The narrators know I do, and I also love being a girl because I get to show that a hunts-'woman' can do anything a huntsman can do. Although I am the daughter of the 12th Huntsman, I'm suppose to be a maiden who is just disguised to be one, temporary. Well now I appreciate being a hunts-woman because nature has gotten to me. I absolutely despise hurting or even killing animals of that matter. It's wrong! A lot of people need to realize that all creatures are equal and possibilities are true. Just because one critter is suppose to be evil, doesn't mean it really is. It's easy to judge without getting to know it, I know it is something we all do, but this really has to stop. Chapter 2 Hunter got out of the water, soaked to the point that even his hair drooped. I though he would have been mad but he was actually happy. "I'll get you back Hayden! Just you wait —''" Hunter stopped talking because he got his with an...acorn? It turn out to be his squirrel companion, Pesky. Next to Pesky was my companion, Adoria, a northern flying squirrel. Hunter chase after Pesky, and tripped over a rock, hitting a tree. Adoria came gliding to me and landed on my shoulder. ''"Hey Adoria", ''I said grooming her long bushy tail, ''"I hope you're not getting into trouble with Pesky now." ''Adoria clattered, appearing to say she wasn't. She jumped off of me and glided towards Pesky. I helped Hunter out by picking him up. Next thing we heard was — '''Chirp! Chirp! Cheep! '''Birds? Chapter 3 On top of Hunter's partially shaved head, which I gave him the inspiration for, was a nest filled with red chicks. ''"Aww! They're so cute, especially on your head!" ''I giggled a little. ''"Ha ha ha, very funny Hay but can you get them off of me?" ''Hunter poked at one of the chicks and they nibbled at his finger. ''"Ow, ooo." Carefully, I picked up the nest and placed it back on top of the large tree. The chicks were placed back. After we set the tent, pulled out marshmallows and other types of snacks, our companions came back to sit with us with in front of the fire. We roasted the marshmallows. Hunter ate one to hot, "Ooo Hot Hot HOT!" I walked over to the lake and sat down in front of it. The bright moon made the water sparkle, the fishes were jumping across the lake and I saw other people camping. "Such a beautiful night." ''I said brushing my hand over the soft dirt. I walked back to my tent and drifted off. Chapter 4 Packing up all the camping gear, we headed off to the trail back home. Now the great thing about this place was it was only like an hour away from home, which was good to get ''all ''of the fresh air we could get. It's really nice. We eventually made it back home. My dad was in the house playing with his niece Fern, who was still a little baby. ''"Did you guys have fun?" ''I shook my head up and down. ''"Yes, it was actually very refreshing. I needed it." '' Uncle H went to join my father to talk about how many gigantic fish he caught with just a stick and two thin string. I got a hext message from Allura Enchanting, daughter of a Princess. ''"Hayden I need your help tomorrow. Be sure that you stay in your dorm after school." ''It must have been important because Allura doesn't hext me at all. Chapter 5 At school the next day, Allura asked me if I could make a cloak for her phone so should could...shop. I helped her anyways because she really wanted it. ''"Be sure not to use it too much, it only lasts for four hours or so." ''I warned her. She hugged me, ''"If you need anything just ask." Now knowing Allura, she was physically dying for not using her phone. Oh well. I hope she got what she want— I just got a text from Allura saying that there were all out of stock. I knew she was devastated. A plan hatched in my head about getting her it with the help of someone who knows a lot about clothes and shoes, ''Ashlynn Ella! Approaching her, I saw Hunter standing next to her, his eyes caught mine as he waved over to me. My cousin is so goofy. I swept my hair from my eye to ask Ashlynn, ''"Hey Ashlynn and Hunter. Ashlynn can I ask a favor from you?" Ashlynn giggled a little and responded with, "Sure, what is it?" "My friend, Allura, really wanted this Spring Unsprung top but it got out of stock right when she was trying to order it. I was wondering, since you have a store, do you have any connections to get that certain top?" ''I asked with my left hand on my right shoulder. Ashlynn looked at Hunter then back to me. ''"Of course I have the connections, but I just won't get the top from her, I'll give her the whole outfit!" I gave Ashlynn a little nudge on the shoulder, as my form of gratitude and followed her to the Chess Ware Store, where a girl was working there named Regina Rougequeen. She led us to the back where we found the most gorgeous outfit for her, and I'm not a fashion-y gal, but I would've totally wore this. Ashlynn ended up getting it for no cost, since she knew the store owner. Ashlynn gave me the bag, "So what now?Are you going to surprise her?" I opened the bag. "I haven't had much thought about it," ''I really didn't. ''"Now that I think about it, yeah and I want you two to come with me." Chapter 6 Allura was walking in the hall when I saw her. She looked a little down, like someone shot her with a no-love" arrow from C.A. Cupid's bow. "Hey Allura! I'm sorry you didn't get the top." ''She didn't respond. I held the bag up towards her doubting face. As she opened the bag, her face lit up with the radiant glow I know. She repeatedly gave me small pecks of kisses as she thanked me. ''"Don't just thank me Allura, thank Hunter and Ashlynn,too!" ''I said trying to pry her off of me. Hunter and Ashlynn came from a pillar in the hall while holding hands and smiling. Allura eyes became even brighter and her cheeks became a rosy red. That afternoon on that day I glared out the castleteria window after studying and saw Chase sitting on in the croquet field. I scrambled up some flower petals from Violet Lavenders' bouquet, which let me by the way, and headed for the field. I tried to creep up slowly, but it's like Chase has supersonic hearing. Giving up, I just threw them all on top of his perfectly shaped bun. "''Man! I ALMOST had you!" Sitting down with him. "But, what are you doing out here? Where's Jackson?" Chase smiled. "He's doing something, free period." Chase said, brushing against the grass. "Where's your girl? Allura?" "She's over in Princessology," I slugged him on the arm, "She doesn't have a free period. Remember she is a cheerhexer as well as the captain of it." Chase nodded while caressing his recently punched arm. I laid my head on his shoulder to watch the fairies fly in the sunlight. "Would you look at that sun! It's so soothing." Before Chase said anything, I closed my eyes in soothing manner. I love my storybook fairy tale and I might like it more if I spend the rest of my days like this. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Hayden Huntsman Logs